Tokyo Drift
by Queennara
Summary: Balapan. Salah satu kesenangan yang membuat Sakura tersenyum. namun kesenangannya harus terusik dengan datangnya segerombol pemuda yang akan melindunginya dari kejaran mafia. /"Aku... kalah lagi."/"Uchiha, tunggulah nerakamu!"/ read and review please?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tokyo Drift © Queen Nara

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Crime (maybe), Hurt/comfort (bingung milih Genre QwQ)

Pairing : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan kosa kata patut di pertanyakan, tanda baca awut-awutan, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review, please?

.

.

Enjoy your reading!

.

.

Chapter 1

-oOo-

Mobil-mobil sport mewah itu berjajar pada jalanan yang sudah di booking hingga bisa menjadi arena balap liar. Muda-mudi disana dengan asyik bercengkrama sambil sesekali bercanda. Malam semakin larut. Dan disaat tengah malam itulah, balapan liar dilaksanakan. Musik-musik nge-_beat_ terdengar dengan sangat kencang. Membuat para remaja di sana semakin bersemangat.

Disana, bersandar pada mobil _Dodge Viper SRT 2013_ berwarna _light-red_, seorang gadis di kerubungi beberapa pemuda ber-paras diatas rata-rata yang sedang mencoba menggodanya. _Hell yeah_, siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan gadis manis berambut _soft pink_ sepunggung yang sedang memakai _hot pants_ yang mempertonton-kan kaki jenjang-nya yang putih mulus, juga _t-shirt_ putih kedodoran yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan bahu mulus-nya. Dibantu dengan mata beriris _emerald_ yang bulat dan jernih, hidung yang mancung namun mungil, pipi yang chubby dan bibir berwarna pink alami yang agak penuh dan kissable dan juga, badan yang tinggi proposional membuat para kaum _Adam_ berusaha mencumbu-nya.

"Kuberikan mobil-ku jika kau mau bercinta denganku," kata salah seorang lelaki pada gadis itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab sang gadis dengan wajah datar-nya.

"Kau mau apa, hm? Akan kuberikan kalau kau mau tidur denganku," kata lelaki lain sambil menyeringai. Sang gadis tersenyum manis namun kemudian berubah sinis.

"Kalau kau berhasil mengalahkanku di arena balap, kau juga akan menguasaiku di atas ranjang," kata sang gadis sambil mendesah _sensual_. Membuat pemuda-pemuda yang berusaha menggodanya harus meneguk ludah. Sungguh gadis yang amat menggoda.

"Baiklah, jika aku yang menang, kau harus tidur denganku, Sakura," kata salah satu pemuda dan berjalan menuju mobil-nya karena balapan akan segera di mulai.

"Dalam mimpimu _bitch_!" gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu menyeringai sebelum memasuki mobil _Viper_-nya. Tak lama, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan sambil membawa sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru. Melambai-lambaikannya untuk mencari perhatian para pengemudi mobil. Pera remaja yang tidak ikut balapan sudah berkerumun untuk melihat balapan yang akan di mulai. Para pengendara sudah menyalakan mobil masing-masing. Dan saat sapu tangan itu terjatuh di aspal, semua mobil sudah melaju kencang diiringi sorakan riuh para penonton.

"Semoga berhasil, _Forehead_," kata sang gadis berambut pirang pucat tadi.

-oOo-

Disuatu ruangan. Disana, berdiri lima orang pemuda di depan seseorang yang lebih dewasa dari mereka yang mengenakan masker untuk menutupi tiga perempat wajahnya. Terjadi sedikit ketegangan disana.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memanggil kami?" Tanya pemuda berambut _dark brown_ panjang. Mata _amethyst_-nya memandang datar sosok yang duduk di depannya.

"Ini, misi untuk kalian. Sebuah misi yang cukup menyenangkan namun penuh bahaya," kata pria berambut perak itu sambil tersenyum di balik masker-nya.

"Kami?" Tanya pemuda berambut _blonde spike _dan ber-iris mata _sapphire blue sky_.

"Benar Naruto. Kali ini, misi yang benar-benar akan mengguncang Jepang. Maka dari itu, kita –FBI, akan melaksanakan penyelidikan. Ada dua misi sekaligus kali ini yang harus kalian berlima laksanakan," jelas pria itu lagi.

"Jangan bertele-tele Kakashi," pemuda berambut _emo raven _dan ber-iris mata _onyx _angkat suara.

"Baiklah, misi kali ini kalian akan di kirim ke Jepang untuk menyelidiki sebuah organisasi mafia yang mempunyai mikro-chip yang dapat mengaktifkan sebuah senjata asam yang dapat meruntuhkan bangunan-bangunan berdasar besi seperti _Ropongi Hills_ dan _Tokyo Tower _dan juga merencanakan pem-bom-an besar-besaran di Jepang. Juga, melindungi putri Perdana Menteri yang di incar oleh mafia," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Diincar mafia? Bagaiman bisa?" Tanya Naruto lagi seolah mewakili pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepala-kepala rekannya.

"Maka dari itu, misi ini kukatakan sedikit menyenangkan. Haruno Sakura, nama gadis itu. Gadis manis yang tomboy. Gadis itu penyuka balap liar dan selalu memenangkan balapan. Para anak buah mafia yang memang melakukan balapan untuk mencari keuntungan dari menang balapan harus merugi karena dikalahkan seorang gadis. Itulah yang memicu adanya factor balas dendam. Lagipula, balapan dengannya akan sangat mengasyikkan," jelas Kakashi lagi sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, merilekskan duduknya. Melihat raut bingung dari kelima anak buahnya, Kakashi tersenyum. "Kalian akan tahu saat sudah melaksanakannya."

-oOo-

Mobil-mobil sport itu masih saling menyalip untuk memperebutkan posisi pertama. Masih tetap diurutan depan, mobil _Viper_ berwarna _light-red _yang dikemudikan seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Dengan santai-nya ia mengendari mobil tanpa takut tersalip oleh lawannya. Kontan saja, mobil yang membuat _Chairman Ferrari Luca Cordera _meneguk ludah itu mampu mengelurkan tenaga 640 tenaga kuda tanpa _Turbo Charger. _Dengan mesin 8,4 liter V10, mobil _sport_ yang menjadi saingan terberat Buggati Veyron Super Sport yang memiliki mesin _W16 silinder kapasitas 8,0 liter Quad Turbo Charger_ ini memiliki desain _interior_ yang amat sangat memanjakan pengemudi, tak ayal membuat mobil sport ini menjadi pusat perhatian saat dilangsungkannya _New York Auto Show._

Garis _finish_ semakin terlihat. Sakura semakin menyeringai dan menambah kecepatannya. Dan

Wuush~ Ckiit!

Sakura kembali menjadi pemenangnya. Disusul beberapa mobil sport lainnya. Seringaian semakin terkembang saat mata _emerald_-nya melihat para pemuda yang lesu karena kalah balapan, lagi.

"Mana janji kalian,_ boys? _Aku tunggu lho," ucap Sakura masih dengan seringaiannya. Para pemuda yang ikut balapan hanya menghela nafas lesu. Dengan malas, mereka mengulurkan handphone masing-masing yang memiliki _branded_ ternama.

_"Girls, come here!" _panggil Sakura pada teman se-gang-nya. Tiga gadis menghampirinya.

"Temari, kau yang ini," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah iPhone berwarna hitam pada gadis berkuncir empat.

"Tenten, kau yang ini," katanya lagi sambil menjulurkan Blackberry warna coklat pada gadis bercepol.

"Nah, Pig, kau yang ini," kata Sakura sambil memberikan handphone pada gadis berambut pirang yang diikat ponytail. Ia sendiri menggenggam handphone warna putih.

"_Thanks guys, nice to have a wild race with all of you,"_ katanya sebelum memasuki mobil Viper-nya. Disusul tema-temannya. Tak lama, mobil itu melaju kencang membelah jalan Konoha…

TBC…

Tempat Bacotan Nara:

Arrgh… kepala saya pusing. Ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Saya udah kebanyakan dosa Karena nelantari Fict yang buat readers penasaran. Udah, berikan kesan kalian pada Fanfic Ini? #maksa.

Mind to Review my Fiction guys?

.

.

.

Hufft… dengan kesadaran tinggal 20% lagi,

Queen Nara


	2. Chapter 2 : Race 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tokyo Drift © Queen Nara

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Crime (maybe), Hurt/comfort (bingung milih Genre QwQ)

Pairing : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan kosa kata patut di pertanyakan, tanda baca awut-awutan, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review, please?

.

.

Enjoy your reading!

.

.

Race 2

-oOo-

Riuh ramai terdengar di pelosok Konoha High School. Sekolah bertaraf international yang terletak di salah satu distrik termetropolitan Tokyo itu menjadi salah satu sekolah terfavorit di Jepang. Tinggalkan dulu soal keriuhan. Di salah satu kelas unggulan, terdapat empat orang gadis yang sedang berbincang. Salah seorang gadis berhelaian soft pink hanya menanggapi dengan malas gosip-gosip yang dibawa teman blonde-nya. Dengan menguap malas, kaki jenjangnya di selonjorkan diatas meja. Tak peduli rok kotak-kotak merahnya hanya mampu menutupi setengah pahanya. Tak peduli juga para kaum adam yang memperhatikannya sambil meneguk ludah. Hn, sudah biasa.

"Iya, benar! Katanya sih, mereka tampan. Kyaa! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu," ucap Ino sambil berhisteris-ria. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Berhentilah bicara soal murid baru Ino! Kau sudah mengatakannya tujuh kali!" Kata Sakura sarkastik. Ino hanya mencibirnya pelan kemudian mengendikkan bahu cuek.

"Baiklah nona Yamanaka, jadi kau tahu siapa mereka?" Tanya Tenten dengan antusiasme. Membuat mata aquamarine Ino berbinar cerah.

"Tentu! Mereka masuk kesini menggunakan test akademik. Pasti mereka pandai~" Mata Ino menerawang seolah membayangkan bagaimana rupa para murid baru itu.

"Ya Ampun Ino! Masuk kesini kan memang menggunakan test. Kau terlalu memuji mereka!" Hardik Temari.

"Cih! Terserah diriku, nona Sabaku! Pergi saja ke kelasmu!" Usir Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Dan kau juga harus kembali ke kelasmu, Yamanaka," Ucap Sakura datar. Seketika senyum kemenangan yang sempat tersungging di wajah cantiknya luntur.

"Ugh~ baiklah. Ayo, Tenten!" Mereka bertiga, minus Sakura kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Memang, mereka tadi berkumpul di kelas dan tempat duduk Sakura. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Ino, Temari dan Tenten, bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat Sakura, mau tidak mau menurunkan kakinya diatas meja. Tak lama, seorang guru berambut ikal coklat memasuki kelas mereka bersama seorang pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang. Wajahnya tampan bak dewa _Apollo_, mata hitam jelaganya tajam bagaikan tatapan elang, postur tubuhnya atletis, dan sifat _cool_-nya, membuat sebagian besar siswi menahan nafas dan berteriak histeris. Bola matanya bergulir menyapu pemandangan seisi kelas. Dan, _Gotcha!_ Sasaran terlihat. Ia menyeringai kecil sambil menatap _intense_ sosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"Uchiha-_san, _kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu," kata Kurenai-_sensei _sambil meletakkan bukunya diatas meja. Pemuda yang dipanggil Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Uchiha Sasuke, _yoroshiku,"_ ucapnya datar, tanpa intonasi.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di kursi yang kosong," ucap sang guru sambil mulai menulis di papan tulis, tanda pelajaran dimulai. Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong. Tepat di belakang Haruno Sakura. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang memihak padamu _ne, _Sasuke?

-oOo-

Sakura memandang bosan kearah teman blonde-nya yang tak henti-hentinya membicarakan sang murid baru. Harus ia akui kalau murid baru itu… tampan. Tapi, ayolah! Jangan seperti lelaki tampan hanya mereka saja. Ia meminum jus jeruknya tidak sabaran. Tak bisakah putri tunggal Yamanaka itu diam?

"Bisakah kau diam, Ino? Telingaku sakit mendengar celoteh tidak pentingmu," kata Sakura tajam. Yang dikatai hanya menberenggut kesal. Saat akan membalas perkataan Sakura, harus diintrupsi dengan-

"Bolehkah kami bergabung nona-nona?" Tanya pemuda berambut blonde-spike sambil tersenyum ramah. Ino langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Boleh, silahkan!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ketiga temannya hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Perlu dicatat, Ino akan sangat genit pada para pemuda tampan. Lima orang pemuda langsung duduk mengambil tempat masing-masing. Dan dimulailah pembicaraan tidak penting –menurut Sakura. Ia hanya menopang dagu bosan. Mungkin hanya balapan yang tidak membuatnya bosan. Sesekali, ia menyeruput jus jeruknya dan memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Berhentilah memandangku seolah kau akan memakanku, Uchiha! Atau kucongkel matamu," desis Sakura dengan suara rendah dan tajam. Uchiha Sasuke menyeringai dan memajukan wajahnya ke depan telinga Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau memang makananku bukan?" bisiknya dengan nada menggoda sambil menjilat cuping telinga Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu sedikit bergidik dan menyikut perut Sasuke.

"Mati saja sana!" kata Sakura tajam dan menggebrak meja. Membuat teman-temannya terlonjak kaget. Ia kemudian pergi dari kantin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Sial, ia kecolongan.

_"Bye, honey!"_ kata Sasuke pelan sambil menyeringai. Keempat pemuda teman Sasuke ikut menyeringai, seolah memahami jalan pikiran temannya. Sedangkan ketiga teman Sakura hanya mengerutkan kening bingung.

_"Let's start the game…"_

-oOo-

Suasana mencekam masih memenuhi ruangan minim penerangan itu. Sepuluh orang yang mengelilingi meja disana masih enggan berbicara. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas pelan pertanda adanya kehidupan. Masih saling memandang tajam. Masih saling melemparkan aura membunuh.

Brak!

Salah seorang disana menggebrak meja. Membuat kesembilan orang lainnya terlonjak kaget. Matanya memandang tajam seluruh orang disana. Amarah tersirat jelas di matanya.

"Kalian ini sangat bodoh! Kenapa bisa meninggalkan barang bukti disana!" desisnya tajam sarat akan emosi. Yang lainnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah ketakutan.

"Kali ini, lakukan eksekusi dengan bersih, tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Hilangkan semua barang bukti! Aku tidak mau tahu jika sampai pihak ANBU mengetahui hal ini!" Desisnya. Kemudian ia berlalu dari ruangan yang dipakai untuk rapat itu. Kesembilan orang disana hanya bisa menghela nafas lesu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk membangunkan singa yang tidur…

-oOo-

Ruangan yang dipenuhi monitor dan tabung-tabung reaksi kimia itu kini menjadi agak ramai dengan perbincangan singkat kelima pemuda yang berada disana. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone _yang bertengger di kepalanya. Sesekali, kepalanya ikut bergoyang menikmati alunan musik. Hn, jangan salahkan hobinya sebagai _headbanger._

"Halo anak-anak!" Sapaan riang mengusik aktivitas para pemuda yang berada di ruang penerangan redup itu. Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara, kecuali Sasuke yang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Jangan panggil kami anak-anak Kakashi, kami sudah menjadi Mahasiswa," ucap Sasuke datar. Ow, meski memakai headphone, pendengarannya masih sangat tajam.

"Hehehe, habisnya kalian kembali menjadi anak SMA yang menggemaskan sih," kata Kakashi dengan polosnya. Kelima pemuda anggota ANBU paling muda itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, kalian memang cocok menjadi anak SMA. Ini, '_golden ticket' _untuk kalian," Kakashi menyerahkan kelima lembar tiket berwarna emas itu pada lima anak buahnya.

"Untuk apa ini?" Tanya Sai sambil mengamati tiket tersebut.

"Untuk masuk ke arena balap liar," jawab Kakashi.

"Hm… tiket masuk. Untuk golongan anak SMA, mereka cukup pintar untuk menjaga arena mereka tetap 'steril.' Mengesankan," komentar Shikamaru.

"Kau benar, Shika. Jadi, hanya yang punya tiket dapat masuk ke arena," imbuh Neji.

"Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa balapan yang di selenggarakan," Naruto membolak-balik tiketnya sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Sayangnya, rasa penasaranmu harus terbayar sangat lama," Sasuke angkat bicara. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Balapan liar itu hanya diadakan disaat-saat tertentu saja. Tidak setiap malam diadakan. Bisa seminggu sekali, dua minggu sekali, bahkan sebulan sekali. Namun, sebulan pasti ada balapan. Dan yang kudengar, mereka baru saja mengadakan balapan, um… dua hari yang lalu," jelas Kakashi. Pemuda beriris mata _sapphire blue _itu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. "Jadi, penyelidikan kalian akan berjalan cukup lama," imbuhnya.

"Tak apa, ini akan sangat menarik," kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kejam.

To Be Continued…

Tempat Bacotan Nara:

Hai minna-san! #pasangwajahinnocent.

Nara disini! Kembali lagi pada Tokyo Drift! Race yang sebenarnya akan dimulai. Yeay!

Maaf kaga bisa update cepet. Kesibukan dunia nyata kaga bisa di tinggal. Fiyuuuh~ #lap keringet. Persiapan lombaku juga udah mau selesai. Besok hari senin tinggal berangkat ke tempat lomba. Tapi aku harus ngafalin teks drama bahasa inggris. Huwee T.T

Wkwk, tetapi tetep nyempil ngetik fanfic di tengah persiapan lomba :D habisnya lomba menulis cerpen sih… sekalian aja! ^^

Do'a kan supaya menang ya, minna-san!

Yosh! Bales review dulu yang ga log-in. yang log-in, kemaren udah ku bales :p

Cherry Saraichi : Jelas dong, author-nya aja keren+GILA gini kok. Wkwkwk :D ini udah ku update^^

Qren : Makasiih^^. Gimana ya? Maybe yes, maybe no. Fufufu~ #evil smirk. Yosh! Semangatku sangat membara #pasang pose nice guy. :D

Ongkitang : Ini udah cepet apa belum? (-_-)a

Aysakura : Amiin. Aduh~ makasih pujiannya. Ini lama update-nya ya? :'(

Sasusaku uciha : Pasti ku lanjut dong~ soal pairing, kaga tahu! Ntar aku putuskan. Maklumilah author yang amat sangat labil ini. Gomen ne m(_ _)m

Dinosaurus : ah, enggak. Kemaren ngayalku ketinggian. Aku ganti jadi ANBU, FBI mana peduli ama putri perdana menteri :p. kalo mirip film G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra malah iya, bagian mafia mau melancarkan senjata asam yang bisa merobohkan bangunan besi, kalo di film-nya, menara Eiffel yang di robohin ('_')a Aku sedikit terinspirasi, tapi aku ubah agar ga sama ama film-nya. Aku suka film itu karena animasinya keren (^_^)b. Oke, Roger! :D

Me: ini Beatrice-senpai ya? Ini udah kilat apa beluum?

Momo Kuro: Aa… sangkyuu~ (^_^)d

Kyoko: Makasiih^^ Kakak iparku emang kece badai #ngaku2 #ditampol. Hehehe :D arigatou ne mau nungguin fanficku^^

Lactobacillus: ini udah fast belum? Ngalahin Sakura? Ya balapan pake mobil sport juga dong, kalo perlu pake mobil balap, masa' pake odong-odong :p. hahaha :D I'm just kidding. Waah, sangkyuu~ atas review-nya. BTW, namamu kaya nama virus

Karasu: Benarkah? Makasiiih^^ #lebay mode: on. Sangkyuu ne~

Putri Hassbrina: Hai kakak. Kita bertemu lagi! Aku orang yang di fb pake nama Nara Hasegawa itu lho~ ga salam kenal lagi dong, udah kenalan di fb. Masa ngulang lagi? XD Gapapa ga log in, yang penting tetep review! XP makasiih udah nunggu ceritaku^^

Guest1: Makasiih^^ ga usah manggil kakak. Aku orang baru di FFn kok. Sangkyuu atas reviewnya ne

Guest2: Iya, aku lanjut kok ^_- pasti, ga bakal ku discontinue-in! aku kan sayang banget ma fic ini~ :D

Huwee… aku jadi terharuu~ soalnya banyak yang review. Aku jadi ga enak karena update lama. (readers: emang author pemalas lu!) kaga nyangka yang ngereview membludak seperti mau nonton Obama makan duren, hiks :') #plak! Hontouni gomenasai karena update-nya lama, Soal nama asliku, panggil aja Nara karena itu emang nama panggilan dari nama asliku^^

Oh ya, Sasu cs. Aku ganti jadi pasukan elite ANBU, karena mana mungkin FBI mau ngurusin putri perdana mentri yang suka balapan liar kaya gitu, wkwkwk. Udah dulu ya, minna. Noh, aku ketahuan guru bahasaku ngumpet di lab TIK, huwaa! Dadah babay~

.

.

.

Eh, jangan lupa review ya, minna! Makasih juga yang udah review!^^

.

.

Regard,

Queen Nara.


	3. Race 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tokyo Drift © Queen Nara

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Crime (maybe), Hurt/comfort (bingung milih Genre QwQ)

Pairing : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan kosa kata patut di pertanyakan, tanda baca awut-awutan, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review, please?

.

.

Enjoy your reading!

.

.

Race 3

-oOo-

Sebuah mobil _Flare Aurora Blue Pearl GT-R Mitsubishi_ melaju cepat membelah jalanan sepi Konoha. Mobil dengan warna biru itu berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis, serta klasik dengan gaya _Europe-Victoria._ Dan turunlah Namikaze Naruto dengan muka cemberut. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil memencet bel tidak sabaran. Pemuda bermata _sapphire blue _itu mendengus kesal karena sedari tadi tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"TEME! CEPAT KELUAAARRR!" Teriaknya membahana di rumah minimalis tersebut.

"Berisik Dobe! Aku sudah disini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu," sebuah suara mengisi gendang telinganya membuat tubuhnya meremang terkejut.

"Whoa~ kau membuatku terkejut Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar. "Cepat kita pergi!"

"Huh! Seenaknya saja. Kau yang mengemudikan mobilnya!" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan kunci mobilnya. Sasuke hanya menatap datar kunci mobil tersebut kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan penyamaran Dobe, kau yang kemudikan mobilnya," Sasuke berjalan dan memasuki bangku penumpang bagian belakang. Naruto hanya bisa cemberut dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di belakang?!" Pekik Naruto. "Aku bukan sopirmu!"

"Memang itulah yang kurencanakan. Kau jadi supirku dan aku majikanmu," kata Sasuke santai. Naruto membuka mulut hendak memprotes namun, Sasuke segera mengintrupsinya, "Kalau aku yang jadi supir, tidak akan cocok karena aku lebih tampan dan lebih keren di banding dirimu," katanya sedikit narsis. Naruto hanya cemberut sambil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang mengisi peluru pistol _Colt King Cobra 6 inch_ miliknya dengan tenang. Naruto kembali mendengus keras membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Seharusnya aku ikut saja dengan Neji…" gumamnya.

-oOo-

Ketiga orang pemuda disana masih saling mengintai keadaan dari mobil _Phantom Black Elgrand Nissan _dengan alat masing-masing. Neji dengan teropongnya, Shikamaru yang mengawasi dengan matanya sendiri dan Sai yang berkutat dengan_ Life Book Black MH380 Fujitsu_-nya. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sebelum sebuah mobil sedan Lexus LFA datang terparkir di depan sebuah gedung berjarak duaratus meter dari tempat mereka berada. Meski kaca mobil yang mereka pakai mempunyai film hitam 60%, tak mampu menghalangi pandangan mata mereka yang tajam. Sai memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang lelaki yang turun dari sedan itu melalui PC-nya yang telah terhubung dengan mikro kamera yang ia pasang di dekat pintu masuk.

"Apa kita harus memasuki ruangan itu Shika?" Tanya Neji dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari teropongnya.

"Tentu," jawab Shikamaru sambil menyeringai.

-oOo-

Kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu turun dari mobil. Mereka berdua mengenakan penyamaran yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Dengan Naruto yang memakai wig rambut coklat jabrik dan _soft lens_ warna hitam dan Sasuke yang memakai wig rambut warna hitam lurus yang ditutupi topi dan _soft lens_ coklat. Mereka turun dan memasuki sebuah _café_ yang cukup terkenal di distrik Konoha. Tak lama, sebuah mobil _Carrera GT Super Car _berwarna hitam metalik terparkir di depan _café_. Turunlah sosok gadis berambut _soft pink _yang memakai kaos oblong lengan panjang berwarna kuning dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Suara sepatu _kets_-nya teredam oleh riuh ramai para pelanggan. Mata Sasuke tak lepas mengawasi sosok Sakura yang berjalan menuju seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang terfokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Sasori!" Sakura memanggil nama pemuda itu sambil berjalan mendekat. Pemuda berambut berah darah itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Halo, Saku-chan!" Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu membalas sapaan Sakura. Gadis bermata _emerald_ tersenyum dan duduk di depan Sasori. Sedangkan di meja yang tak jauh dari mereka, Sasuke sudah menggeram marah. Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu sedah mengeluarkan aura suram. Sedangkan sang _partner _hanya bisa memandang Sasuke bingung.

"Maaf, mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Black coffee_ tanpa gula," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku _orange juice_ saja," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja mereka. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada Sakura dan Sasori yang sedang asyik berbincang. Menyadari tatapan tajam yang di layangkan Sasuke untuk Sasori, Naruto menyeringai.

"Psst, Teme! Kau punya saingan berat," bisik Naruto.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" Desis Sasuke tajam. Yah, setidaknya tidak terlalu merugikan menjalankan misi bersama Sasuke eh, Naruto?

-oOo-

Suara hingar-bingar musik memenuhi diskotik yang dipenuhi oleh bau _alcohol_ dan nikotin. Ketiga pemuda itu berdiri di posisi mereka masing-masing. Shikamaru yang berpura-pura sedang meneguk _brandy_ –yang sebenarnya ia tak meneguknya sama sekali. Sai yang sedang menggoda beberapa wanita dengan senyum andalannya dan Neji yang berpura-pura menari dengan beberapa wanita. Tubuh mereka memang disana, namun mata mereka dengan lekat memandangi sosok lelaki yang sedang menggandeng wanita menuju lantai dua. Lantai khusus VIP. Mereka bertiga sama-sama menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati si target. Diam-diam, mereka menyelinap masuk ruangan khusus VIP itu tanpa diketahui orang lain sama sekali.

"Menjijikkan," kata Sai dengan senyum iblisnya. Dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang bercumbu itu tersentak kaget dan menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa kalian?!" Pria itu merogoh sakunya dan langsung mengacungkan sebuah _Glock 18. _Pistol yang mampu meledakkan lima peluru dalam sekali tembak itu mengacung tepat di depan wajah Sai.

"Medokunsai," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap bosan. Ia memberikan kode pada Neji yang masih bersembunyi lewat tangannya yang sengaja di regangkan.

Cresh!

Sebuah jarum yang mempunyai panjang dua inchi itu menancap di lengan pria itu hingga pegangan pada pistolnya terlepas. Jarum yang digunakaan itu mengandung racun yang akan memberhentikan kerja syaraf pusat dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

"Jadi, Hayate Gakko, bisa beri tahu kami informasi yang kau punya?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menyeringai. Hayate tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Kau mau kemana wanita menjijikkan, hm?" Tanya Sai pada wanita penghibur yang mencoba keluar secara diam-diam. Wanita itu langsung tersentak kaget.

"A-Aku… ak-aku…" wanita itu amat sangat gugup dipandangi Sai dengan senyum iblis yang belum lepas dari wajah pucatnya.

"Sai, urus dia!" perintah Neji sambil menyiapkan sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan warna hijau menyala. "Kita bawa ke markas dan hapus ingatannya."

"Baik," jawab Sai. Ia segera menangkap wanita itu yang mencoba meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan.

"Apa yang kau bisa berikan untuk kami? Cepat katakan!" desak Shikamaru. Pria berambut kecoklatan itu masih belum menjawab. Membuat Shikamaru tambah jengkel. "Neji, tambah dosisnya!"

"Ja-jangan! **Mereka **bilang akan, uh~ akan mencari pasangan _chip_ yang sudah di temukan," Kata Hayate sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kemana **mereka **akan mencarinya? Cepat katakan padaku!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Uhuk, uhuk, ak-aku tidak tahu! K-ka-kalaupun ak-aku tahu, aku t-ti-tidak akan mem- uhuk, memberitahukannya p-padamu! Se-sekalipun a-aku ma-mat-mati!" Hayate berkata terbata-bata. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Tubuhnya pun sudah ambruk kelantai. Matanya membesar. Racunnya telah bereaksi. Racun itu telah mematikan syaraf pusatnya. Mau berusaha bagaimanapun juga, ia akan tetap mati.

"Cih! Sial! Tak berguna!" Umpat Shikamaru. "Ayo kita pergi, bawa wanita itu!"

-oOo-

Brak!

Sasuke menggebrak meja _café_ dengan kasar dan segera berlalu pergi. Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Biasanya, teman Teme-nya itu dingin, datar, tak pernah menunjukkan emosi. Emotionless. Dan sekarang? Ia menggebrak meja karena target mereka dicium pria berambut merah darah itu? Padahal hanya ciuman di um… sudut bibir. Tapi, ah! Sudahlah. Naruto segera berdiri setelah meninggalkan uang di _bill _dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Teme, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Cih, dasar remaja labil. Kau memang cocok jadi anak SMA," kata Naruto. Melupakan kelakuannya yang bisa lebih konyol di banding anak SMA itu sendiri.

-oOo-

Sang surya telah menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Di sertai semburat jingga yang bersatu padu dengan awan _cumulus_ yang bergulung-gulung di langit biru. Burung-burung berkoar mulai mencari makanan. Embun masih setia bermain dengan dedaunan sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Akhir pekan yang menyenangkan di musim semi kali ini. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu dengan semangat melakukan lari pagi di jalan sekitar kompleksnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya setelah lelah berkeliling sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Diteguknya _liquid_ bening dari botol untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa terbakar. Lidah gadis bermata _emerald _itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika merasakan bibirnya kering.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal itu, kau membuatku ingin memakanmu," suara _baritone _itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suaranya terdengar sangat jelas meski hanya seperti bisikan. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan_

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi _chubby_-nya. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya merona merah. Jantungnya terasa berdegup dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Rasanya tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya setelah menjilat pelan pipi Sakura.

_"Morning kiss,_ eh?" Kata pria itu. Sakura langsung memandang pria yang telah mencium pipinya.

"Uchiha?!" pekiknya. "Sialan kau!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya. Bibir dikerucutkan dan pipi di gembungkan, _childish_ sekali. Padahal di sekolah ia terlihat tomboy dan _cool. _Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide cemerlang –dan mungkin sedikit nakal, mampir di otak jenius pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia menyeringai licik sambil melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura memekik kaget saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya ala _bridal style _menuju mobil Sasuke. Di dudukkannya Sakura di mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-SV _miliknya. Ia segera memasuki mobilnya. Mobil berwarna hitam metalik dengan _body _yang amat sangat keren itu melaju meninggalkan area taman.

-oOo-

Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat desain _interior _khusus yang dipasangkan Sasuke dalam mobilnya. Ia mengamati secara _detail_ tiap lekukan mobil yang mempunyai induk perusahaan _Audi AG_ itu.

"Wah, keren!" Seru Sakura kagum.

"Terimakasih," sahut Sasuke. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Aku tidak memujimu, _baka_!" kata Sakura sinis yang hanya ditanggapi gendikkan bahu cuek oleh Sasuke. Mobil berkapasitas _6.2 liter_ dan bermesin _V12_ itu melaju di daerah Shibuya_. District_ yang terkenal sebagai tempat berkumpulnya para remaja Tokyo itu menjadi tujuan Sasuke saat ini. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah _café_ _The Streamer Coffee Company. Café _yang dimiliki oleh _Hiroshi Sawada_, sang pemilik sekaligus _barista _di café ini memiliki dekorasi yang minimalis dan menarik. Dengan desain material yang rata-rata terbuat dari kayu membuatnya terasa nyaman. Café ini memakai sistem melayani sendiri hingga dengan amat-sangat terpaksa Sasuke melayani dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua memilih minum _Streamer Latte _ditambah Sakura yang mengambil _Military Donut _dengan alasan lapar. Kemudian duduk di meja samping jendela.

"Uchiha," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama margaku," kata Sasuke dingin membuat Sakura meneguk ludah.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura memanggilnya lagi.

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku mengendarai mobilmu saat pulang nanti?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung namun kemudian menyeringai.

"Boleh," jawab Sasuke. Mata sehijau teduh Sakura langsung berbinar senang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura antusias membuat pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut mendengus geli.

"Mobil itu menggunakan 4WD dan penyelamat otomatis jadi aku tak perlu khawatir jika terjadi kecelakaan," kata Sasuke membuat hati Sakura terlonjak senang, "Namun ada syaratnya."

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" alis Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Cium aku."

Blush!

Wajah Sakura langsung merona merah. Sedangkan Sasuke malah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak mau! Dasar _hentai!" _pekik Sakura.

"Sayang sekali kau harus kehilangan kesempatan mengendarai mobil _Lamborghini Murci__é__lago LP670-Super Veloce," _kata Sasuke dengan memasang wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat. "Padahal mobil itu hanya diproduksi sampai tahun 2011."

"Apa?!" Pekik Sakura. Reaksi yang sudah di duga Sasuke itu membuatnya menyeringai licik.

"Cium aku dan kau dapat mengendarainya," Sasuke mengiming-imingi Sakura dengan kunci mobilnya yang digerak-gerakkan di depan wajah Sakura. Gadis musim semi tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludah. Ia ingin mengendarai mobil yang di daulat menjadi mobil tercepat kesembilan di dunia tahun 2012 itu, apalagi mobil itu hanya diproduksi sampai tahun 2011. Namun, ia tak ingin mencium Sasuke.

"Ugh~ baiklah," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Tidak boleh di pipi, harus di bibir!" seru Sasuke saat menyadari gelagat Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mendesah pasrah. Sasuke mulai menutup matanya dengan seringaian yang tak hilang dari wajah tampannya. Dengan ragu, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup!

Ciuman lembut yang bermula dengan saling menempelnya bibir itu berubah menjadi panas dengan Sasuke yang tetap menahan leher Sakura agar tidak menjauh. Ia melumat bibir ranum Sakura, menjilatnya dan menggigitnya pelan agar bisa masuk kedalam mulut Sakura. Lidahnya dengan lincah membelit lidah Sakura, membelai langit-langit mulut Sakura dan megabsen gigi-gigi Sakura. Ciuman itu terhenti karena Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke karena mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Hosh… hosh… Brengsek kau! Hosh…" Umpat Sakura sambil meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke masih dengan santainya mengelap saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya, tak peduli umpatan Sakura yang tertuju padanya.

"Lumayan, manis. _Coffee_ bercampur dengan _cherry_, aku suka," kata Sasuke saat ocehan Sakura sudah berhenti. Gadis musim semi itu menundukkan wajahnya malu. Namun kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang ekspresi ingin menagis, kesal dan sebal bercampur menjadi satu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Huwee… ciuman pertamakuuu!" pekiknya histeris.

Sepertinya, misimu kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan ne, Sasuke?

To Be Continued…

Tempat Bacotan Nara:

Hai minna-san! Adakah yang kangen dengan koleksi mobil-mobilku? Chapter diatas obatnya!

Makasih juga atas do'a dari para readers, akhirnya gua bisa menang! Dan bisa maju ke tingkat provinsi! Yeah! :D

Gomen ne, mungkin selanjutnya ga bisa update cepet, aku sibuk banget. Hari senin nanti aku musti berangkat ke Solo untuk melaksanakan lomba tingkat provinsi. Apalagi aku mau nampilin drama bahasa inggris yang teks-nya sama sekali aku belum hafaaal! T^T

Ini udah aku panjangin? Apa masih mengecewakan? aku kaget karena menurut readers masih pendek, jadi aku usahain panjangin. Kalo panjang-panjang, aku takut para readers jadi bosen T.T

Oh, ya. Aku ga ada maksud buat bashing chara sama sekali. Tapi ini tuntutan cerita, jadi maaf kalo menurut para readers ada tokoh yang merasa ke-bashing(?). itu bukan kusengaja tapi tuntutan jalan cerita. (*_*)v

Bales Review yang ga log-in dulu yaa^^

**SLL215:** Haii juga (^O^)/. Benarkah? Makasiiih. Ini aku udah usahain lebih banyak. Iya dong! Aku kan S-Saver^^. Ga afdol kalo ga SasuSaku #menurut aye. L-Le-Lemon? Ga tahuu! Nara anak baik, ga boleh buat seperti itu senpai. Tapi kalo yang minta banyak, ya aku buatin dong. Fufufufu~ #evil smirk.

**Qren: **iya, aku usahain update cepet kalo ga sibuk. Makasih ya ;)

**Me: **Benarkan tebakankuu… kalo yang itu ga tahu senpai, pas udah buat chapter selanjutnya, idenya langsung nge-blank. Gimana dong? T.T

**Azakayana Yume: **Ga log-in gapapa kok. Benarkah? Sangkyuu ^^

**Doraemon: **Ini udah aku panjangin? masih mengecewakan? gimana dong, idenya Cuma sampe situu T.T Sasu emang nakal, nakal banget malah, pervert lagi #Ditampol Sasuke dan Sasu FC. Wkwkwk, ini udah ku update ;D

**Puihyuuchan: **Salam kenal Yuuchan (^O^)/ jangan panggil senpai dong! Saya anak baru. Eh, cowoknya ga Cuma empat lho, masih banyak cadangannya di lemari #plakk! Soal itu, masih rahasia. Baca aja terus biar tahu :p #kaboorr.

**Aysakura: **Iya, makasih ya^^. Yahh, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku disibukkan sama tugas-tugas akhir semester sekolahku jadi agak telat. Gomen ne m(_,_)m. Ini udah aku usahain update cepet . Waahhh, aku jadi blushing baca review kamuuu :3. Beneran kamu cinta aku, hm? Wakakakak :D. Sangkyuu ne^^

**Sasusaku uciha: **ini udah aku panjangin. Naruto? Entar ada pasangannya kok. Tenang aja^^. Kalo ga ada kan kasihan. Hehehe, seiring waktu akan terjawab :p. iya, aku usahain update satu persatu. Makasiiih ;)

**Lactobacillus: **jangan panggil senpai dong, saya anak baru. Iyaaa… ni udah aku panjangin. gregetnya udah kerasa belum? Kalo belum, ya terserah kamu aja mau ngapain #geplaked. Wkwkwk, entar jawabannya ada di chapter depan, kalo ga ada di chapter depannya lagi :p. males dipelihara. Seperti aku dong, sama-sama males xD. Oke, aku usahain (^_^)b

Nah, udah di bales semua kan? Udah ah, kebanyakan bacot nih, diriku. Kalo ada yang masih bingung, Tanya aja lewat review^^

Oh ya, readers, minta do'anya lagi dong? Bolehkan? Doakan saya bisa menang lomba menulis cerpen tingkat provinsi dan maju tingkat nasional

Makasih sebelumnya yang udah review, nge-fave dan mem-follow cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan \(^O^)/

Dadah babaay~

.

.

Queen Nara ;)


	4. Race 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tokyo Drift © Queen Nara

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Crime (maybe), Hurt/comfort (bingung milih Genre QwQ)

Pairing : Sakura Haruno x Sasuke Uchiha and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan kosa kata patut di pertanyakan, tanda baca awut-awutan, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review, please?

.

.

Enjoy your reading!

.

.

Race 4

-oOo-

Ruangan itu hanya diterangi cahaya temaran. Bersinar redup menambah suasana tegang yang menyelimuti kelima manusia yang berada diruangan itu. Satu wanita berada ditengah ruangan dengan tubuh yang diikat diatas kursi. Ia masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sedangkan keempat lelaki berdiri menjulang dengan angkuhnya di depan sang wanita.

Perlahan namun pasti, kesadaran sang wanita berangsung-angsur kembali. Membawanya pada kenyataan yang mengejutkannya. Matanya membeliak tak percaya. Menatap tajam keempat lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa kalian?! Lepaskan aku!" pekiknya. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga. Namun, sia-sia. Semakin ia meronta, rasa perih akibat gesekan kulit dan tali tambang yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, nona," kata Kakashi pelan. Wanita itu menenang dengan mata yang masih mengawasi tajam.

"Mau apa kalian?!" Tanyanya. Suara helaan nafas Kakashi yang menjawabnya. Wanita berambut merah darah itu mengernyit bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan para lelaki dihadapannya ini?

"Apa kau yakin, Shika?" Tanya Kakashi pada Shikamaru yang tengah menguap bosan.

"Medokunsai… ya!" Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap malas. "Dilihat dari fisiknya ia cukup tahan banting. Lagipula ANBU membutuhkan agen perempuan kan?"

"Kau benar. Jadi, siapa namamu Nona?"

"K-Karin. Jadi apa mau kalian?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Kau akan direkrut menjadi agen kami dan menjalani pelatihan," jawab Neji sebagai ganti Kakashi yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba, Sai terkekeh pelan membuatnya semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Pilihannya adalah… mau… atau mati?" Ucapan Sai membuat Karin meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Mulai sekarang, kehidupannya akan berubah. Setidaknya, lebih baik daripada melayani berbagai macam lelaki hidung belang yang hanya ingin memuaskan nafsu kepadanya.

-oOo-

Angin berhembus pelan membelai rambut _soft pink_ Sakura. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah anggun di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Dasi warna merah bergaris keemasannya terlihat longgar menggantung di lehernya. _Blazer_ rajutan dan jas sekolahnya telah hilang entah kemana. Dengan senyum angkuh sekaligus manis yang terpatri diwajahnya, ia berjalan mendekat kearah gerombolan gadis yang tengah mengerubungi sesuatu berambut merah _maroon_. Mata _emerald_-nya berkilat penuh kepercayaan.

"Ehem!" ia berdehem pelan. Membuat gerombolan yang semula riuh menjadi hening dan memandang kearahnya. Ia tersenyum angkuh pada gadis-gadis yang memandangnya bingung.

"Saku-chan!" Pemuda yang menjadi objek perebutan gadis-gadis itu memanggilnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Sasori," gumamnya rendah. Pemuda yang dipanggil keluar dari gerombolan dan langsung merangkul Sakura sebelum mengecup pipi _chubby_ Sakura singkat.

"Kau berhutang satu padaku," desis Sakura. Sasori terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Sakura gemas. Mereka berdua berjalan berangkulan menuju kelas masing-masing.

-oOo-

"APA?!" Suara lengkingan tinggi itu menggema di kelas X-A, tempat Sakura menuntut ilmunya. Sedangkan si empunya kelas hanya memutar bola mata bosan pada teman-temannya, terutama Ino yang pekikannya sangat tinggi.

"Hn," sahutnya malas.

"Akhirnya Sasori-nii pulang. Senangnya~" Mata _aquamarine_ Ino berbinar-binar senang. "Tambah lagi cowok ganteng di sekolah! Cari Ilmu sekalian cuci mata~" Ketiga temannya hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang mendengar obrolan para gadis tentang 'serangga merah' pengganggu yang membuatnya jengkel beberapa hari ini. Sepertinya, rencana untuk 'menumpas' sang 'serangga merah' harus segera di hentikan. Restu kakak ipar sangat dibutuhkan ne, Sasuke? Eh?

-oOo-

Sang rembulan kini hadir menggantikan mentari yang kembali terlelap. Ia masih menggantung dengan indah di kanvas kelam malam yang dihiasi taburan permata indah nan berkilauan. Semakin larut malam, namun tak dapat melarutkan gelora yang mengisi relung hati para remaja yang sedang bercengkrama di _Konoha Street_. Alunan musik disko memecah keheningan kala itu.

Sebuah _Pagani Huayra_ terparkir manis di lajur sebelah kiri. Dikerumuni beberapa remaja berpakaian _'hot'_ yang sebenarnya tengah mengerumuni sang pemilik. Haruno Sasori hanya bisa tersenyum manis pada para gadis yang mengerumuninya. Sebenarnya, ia agak sedikit risih dengan para gadis yang bergelayutan manja di lengan kekarnya. Namun apa daya, pemuda yang telah di didik asas kesopanan sejak kecil itu tak bisa menolaknya. Kehidupan sebagai kaum bangsawan dan putra perdana menteri membuatnya lebih menjaga sikap.

"_Ck, bitch_! Berhentilah mengganggu Sasori!" Berbeda dengan Sasori, Haruno Sakura lebih berani dalam bersikap dan berpendapat. Apalagi kata-kata tajam yang entah kenapa hampir selalu keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Ckiiitt!

Sebuah _Black Lamborghini Diablo_ berhenti tepat disamping mobil Sasori. Dan diikuti mobil-mobil _sport_ lainnya. Sang pemilik berjalan keluar mendekat kearah Sakura dengan gaya _cool_ serta angkuh yang membuat banyak gadis menahan bernafas. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu hanya mengernyit bingung. 'Siapa?' tanyanya dalam hati. Pemuda yang memakai celana _jeans_ warna hitam panjang, disertai kaos oblong warna putih yang dibagian dada kiri terdapat bordiran lambang kipas merah putih yang dipadukan jaket kulit warna coklat itu sudah menarik perhatian setengah dari para remaja yang berkumpul. Kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya membuat Sakura semakin kesulitan mengenalinya.

"Hn, kesulitan mengenaliku, eh?" Ejek pemuda itu. Sakura membuang muka dan mendengus kesal. Ia hafal logat cara bicara pemuda itu.

"Diam kau Uchiha!" Hardik Sakura kesal.

"YO SEMUANYA!" Teriakan Naruto membuat suasana –yang entah kenapa- menjadi tegang, kembali menjadi lebih santai.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" Suara Sasori membuat pandangan mata _onyx_ yang semula terfokus pada sosok gadis musim semi itu beralih pada wajah _baby face_ miliknya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia sedikit mengernyit bingung. Pemuda berwajah bayi itu mengenalinya?

"Kita… bertemu lagi," ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai kecil. Sasuke memutar otaknya. Siapa sebenarnya Sasori? Apa mereka pernah bertemu? Kalau iya, dimana? Otak jeniusnya mulai mengingat dan menganalisis Sasori dengan cepat. Kemudian, ia menyeringai.

"Yo! Akasuna," desis Sasuke pelan. Mereka berdua kemudian ber-_high-five_ sambil menyeringai. Reuni antar _rival_ eh, Sasuke? Sasori?

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia menjadi pihak yang kebingungan disini.

"Tentu Saku-chan. Kami berdua dulu adalah _rival_ balap liar waktu aku masih di _New York_. Tapi dua tahun lalu, ia kembali ke _Tokyo_," ujar Sasori. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Mau bertanding?" Tanya Sasori dengan senyum mengejek. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Pemuda yang mempunyai julukan 'Akasuna' itu meremehkannya ternyata. Ia menyeringai licik sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan nona Yamanaka itu melalui sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Boleh. Apa taruhannya?"

"Jika kau menang, kuberikan kau mobil _Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-SV_ milikku. Tapi, jika kau kalah…" Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya. Ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasori. Ia menyeringai melihat raut penasaran Sasori. "… Haruno Sakura harus _blind date_ denganku."

Dan Haruno Sasori dibuat ternganga atas penawaran Sasuke.

-oOo-

Sasori menggemelutukkan giginya kesal. Diopernya perseneling gigi menjadi empat. Ia menancap gas lebih dalam. Dibelakangnya, Uchiha Sasuke masih dengan tenang mengendarai mobilnya. Ia menikung tajam dibelokan. Ditambahnya kecepatan semakin menjadi. Entah mengapa, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mampu tetap menyusulnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia menancap gas lebih dalam hingga menyamai Sasori. Mobil mereka berdua dalam posisi sejajar di dalam terowongan sepanjang lima ratus meter. Dengan liciknya, Sasuke semakin menjepit Sasori diantara mobilnya dan dinding terowongan. Pemuda berwajah baby face itu paham gelagat Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengurangi kecepatan hingga berada di belakang Sasuke. Ia tak mau ambil resiko _body_ mobil-nya bergesekan dengan tembok terowongan hingga menimbulkan percikan api.

Sasuke menyeringai. Rencananya berhasil. Setidaknya, mampu menahan Sasori tertinggal. Ia mendesis tajam. Saat spion mobilnya merefleksikan mobil Sasori yang berada dibelakangnya. Mobil Sasori ingin menyalip Sasuke, tapi tetap ditahan dibelakangnya. Sasuke mengemudikan mobil zig-zag, berusaha menghalangi Sasori untuk menyalipnya. Ia terlalu terfokus untuk menghalangi Sasori hingga mata sekelam malamnya menangkap bayangan sebuah longsoran tanah sejauh duaratus meter di depannya. Dengan cekatan, ia mengerem mendadak. Sasori yang melihatnya senang dan berusaha menyalipnya. Ia menengok kebelakang, penasaran apa yang membuat Uchiha bungsu itu berhenti. Hingga mata hazelnya harus berhadapan dengan longsoran tanah. Ia mengerem dengan sangat kuat.

Mata Sasori terbelalak lebar. Masih sangat _shock _dan tegang. Ia sungguh bersyukur pada _kami-sama_ karena tidak menabraknya. Ia merutuki mengapa di musim panas seperti ini ada longsoran tanah? Sedangkan mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, harus merelakan adik kesayangan _blind date_ dengan pemuda yang disebut dengan 'iblis jalanan' itu. Pemuda berambut merah_ maroon_ itu memundurkan mobilnya dan mengemudikannya cepat menyusul Sasuke. Disana, mobil _rival_ abadinya itu sudah terparkir manis di garis _finish._

Ia berjalan gontai menyusul gerombolan yang mengerumuni Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Sebagai adat sopan-santun setelah perlombaan. "Selamat, aku kalah… lagi."

"Hn. Balapan bukan tentang mana mobil yang tercepat. Tapi bagaimana _skill_ dari sang pengemudi," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. _Hell_, dia berhasil mengajak _blind date_ Sakura. Yah… meski dengan cara licik seperti ini.

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai kearahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Persiapkan dirimu besok, ini akan sangat menyenangkan," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura dengan menggoda. Membuat gadis berhelaian musim semi itu bergidik ngeri. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura singkat sebelum berjalan menjauh. Ia tak mempedulikan geraman tertahan Sasori dan kekesalan Sakura yang disertai semburat merah tipis.

-oOo-

Sosok itu menyeringai sinis pada sosok lelaki yang bersimpuh dihadapannya. Dengan tenang, ia menendang bahu lelaki yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Ia menginjak punggung tangan sang korban hingga menimbulkan bunyi retakan.

"ARRRGGHH!" Jeritan memilukan itu membahana di gudang nan gelap gulita itu. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk lewat ventilasi udara tak mampu menunjukkan wajah sosok yang memakai tudung hitam yang sedang tertawa puas melihat korbannya menderita.

"Orang tak berguna, pantas ditumpas," Sosok itu tertawa lagi. Sedang sang korban yang hampir sekarat itu bergetar ketakutan.

"K-Kau… ke-kenapa? Ak-aku tak ss-sa-salah ap-aph-apapun!" ucap lelaki itu terbata-bata.

"Hm… supaya kau tidak penasaran, kuberitahu. Kau telah gagal menjalankan perintah **Tuan**. Maka dari itu, kau harus dibunuh supaya tidak ada kebocoran informasi dan organisasi kita tetap aman," jelas sang pembunuh. Diam-diam, tangan kanannya merangsek kebelakang. Mencari sebuah senjata andalan yang banyak menyumbang darah.

Sreet!

Sebuah _katana_ menebas kepala sang korban hingga terputus dan menggelinding tak jauh dari seonggok danging tak bernyawa. Sosok itu menjilat darah yang menempel di katananya sebelum menatap tajam tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak dihadapannya. Ia berjalan, mengambil kepala yang menggelinding. Menyatukan dengan tubuh sang korban. Ia mengambil sebuah drigen berwarna kuning. Menyiramkan cairan bening berbau menyengat. Ia mengambil pemantik, dihidupkannya dan dilemparkan ketubuh bersimbah darah yang beberapa menit lalu dibunuhnya. Api membesar, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok bejubah hitam itu ditengah kegelapan malam.

-oOo-

Hingar-bingar musik diskotik masih terdengar di ruangan VIP di sebuah klub malam samar-samar. Didalamnya, terdapat seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah merangkul seorang wanita bertubuh sintal yang sibuk menciumi setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Sebuah ketukan halus mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Ia menggeram sebentar sebelum mengizinkan untuk masuk. Seorang pemuda memakai hoodie hitam memasuki ruangan itu dan menunduk, memberi hormat. Lelaki itu meneguk wine yang tersaji dihadapannya sebelum memandang tajam sang pemuda. Sedangkan sang wanita masih sibuk menggerayangi leher penyewanya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ada apa?" Suara dingin nan tajam merasuk kedalam gendang telinga sang pemuda.

"Ampun **Tuan,** saya telah membereskannya," kata sang pemuda takut-takut. Lelaki itu menyeringai kejam sebelum tertawa sinis. Matanya berbinar senang.

"Bagus! Tak sia-sia aku menugaskanmu," puji lelaki itu. ia meneguk wine-nya lagi setelah member isyarat sanga pemuda agarpergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Hancurkan dulu pionnya, baru rajanya. Uchiha, tunggulah nerakamu," Lelaki itu mendesis dengan penuh rasa benci yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia menggeram tertahan merasakan sebuah benda berlendir dan tak bertulang semakin menjelajahi lehernya. Ia membanting tubuh wanita sewaannya dan langsung menindihnya.

"Kau berani menggodaku eh?" bisik lelaki itu menggoda. "Kau harus terima bayarannya."

Dan malam itu, desahan seorang wanita yang tengah digagahi, menjadi alunan melodi pengiring kebangkitannya sebuah kejutan besar yang akan mengguncang batin para pemain didalamnya. Sebuah rahasia besar akan terbongkar dan pilihan tak mengelakkan akan ditimbulkan karena sebuah kesalah pahaman dimasa lalu…

To Be Continued…

Tempat Bacotan Nara:

Iya, saya tahu udah terlalu lama menelantarkan fanfic ini. Hontouni Gomennasai m(_ _)m

Saya berusaha panjangin, udah lebih panjang? Dan jujur, chapter ini menguras otak saya. Bagaimana saya mendeskripsikan balapan yang berada di imajinasi saya itu susaaaaah bangeeeeettt!

Jadi maaf kalo deskripsi balapannya jelek.

Status saya sekarang **semi hiatus**, karena ulangan kenaikan kelas kurang dua minggu lagi. saya juga harus mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran saya karena dua minggu ga ikut pelajaran secara full. Dan oh ya, makasih juga atas dukungannya. Meski saya tidak memenangkan lomba menulis cerpennya, saya sudah mendapat ganti dengan memenangkan lomba baca puisi. Hehe XD

Dan maaf juga ga bisa balas review satu-satu, waktunya semakin mepet dan saya sibuk banget. Ni aja saya update waktu mau pergi les. Ah ya! Baca juga fanfic baru saya. Entah kenapa pengen buat cerita angst, judulnya "Autumn." Hehehe, numpang promo gapapa kan? #plakk!

Special thanks to :

.77, Karikazuka, Shin 41, Fa vanadium, Green Mkys, , KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, Zee Uchiharuno, SasuSakuSasoGaa, Ocha chan, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Chichoru Octobaa, Allihyun, Naumi Megumi, Sky pea-chan, Cherry Saraichi, Qren, Ongkitang, Seiya Kenshin, Aysakura, Aoi Kimie, Sasusaku uciha, Dinosaurus, Me, Princess7174, Momo kuro, Kyoko, Lactobacillus, White moon uchiha, Iya baka-san, Karasu, Putri Hassbrina, Guest1, Guest2, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Aguma, Blue2025, Bad luck raihan, Hatsune Cherry, Bluepinkgirl, Brown Cinnamon, Vermthy, Evol lovekai, Githa Aikawa, Hanazono yuri, Chaery Khun, , SLL215, Azakayana Yume, Puihyuuchan, Chibi Onyx, Shin Mitsuna, Tun'z, Akasuna no ei-chan, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Ore no Hana, Hachikodesuka, Firuri ryuusuke, Scarlet24, YR, Shawol21bangs, Summer, UchiNami Selvie.

Thanks juga buat yang udah me-review, mem-fav, mem-follow cerita ini. Makasih juga buat silent reader maupun readers yang mereview karena udah meluangkan waktu baca cerita ini.

Mind to review?

Queen Nara ;)


End file.
